communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/E3-Retrospektive: Die Highlights der FANDOM-Gaming-Taskforce
center|link= Die E3 ist vorbei und jeder halbwegs passionierte Gamer hat sich hoffentlich von seiner ganz persönlichen Gefühlsachterbahn erholen können, die entweder für Begeisterung, reges Interesse, pure Enttäuschung, vielleicht sogar Wut oder einfach nur ein Schulterzucken gesorgt hat. Für all diejenigen, die sich noch nicht durch die Buchbände füllende Berichterstattung gelesen haben, oder Video-Coverage in Länge mehrerer Spielfilme sehen konnten, liefern die Mitglieder der FANDOM-Gaming-Taskforce hier einen Rückblick auf die einzelnen Highlights und Enttäuschungen der vergangen Woche. Teilt uns in den Kommentaren gerne eure eigenen Meinungen zu euren Favoriten mit! __TOC__ Vanyar Wie es sich für ein Feedback gehört, beginne ich mal mit den positiven Sachen: A Way Out. Ein Spiel, das mehr als nur interessant aussieht, nur im Koop gespielt werden kann und bei dem die Handlungen der beiden Spieler gemeinsam entscheiden, was im weiteren Verlauf passiert. Es soll dafür keine Online-Spielersuche geben; man ist also darauf angewiesen, dass mindestens einer der (Online-)Freunde sich das Spiel ebenfalls holt. Ich muss ja sagen, ich mag die Metro-Reihe. Und das neu angekündigte Metro: Exodus sieht durchaus sehr unterhaltsam aus und könnte einiges an Potenzial haben. Gutes aus vorherigen Teilen scheint beibehalten worden zu sein (Blocken mit der Waffe, yeah!) und es wartet auch mit einigen Neuerungen auf, wie die Möglichkeit, Seile zum Überqueren von Hindernissen zu nutzen. Angeblich soll es auch Jahreszeiten geben, aber es bleibt abzuwarten, ob die überhaupt eine Auswirkung haben werden, abseits vom Aussehen der Spielwelt. Und natürlich kann es sowohl von Vorteil als auch von Nachteil sein, dass man nun etwas mehr „Open World“ ins Spiel bringen wird. A Way Out - Official E3 2017 Gameplay Trailer HD EA Play Press Conference Metro Exodus - E3-2017-Ankündigung Gamplay-Trailer DE Dann war da Nintendo, mit der für mich wohl besten Ankündigung der kompletten E3. Ich habe es mir seit Jahren gewünscht, nicht mehr daran geglaubt und nun ist es tatsächlich passiert: Ein neues Metroid Prime! Die bisherigen drei Teile der Metroid Prime-Reihe sind von dem gesamten Metroid-Franchise meine Lieblinge und nun bekommt es endlich einen neuen Teil spendiert. Einerseits bin ich sehr skeptisch, da die Reihe schon mehrere Jahre zurückliegt, aber der dritte Teil bot ein eher offenes Ende und ich bin gespannt, wie diese Geschichte nun weitergehen soll. Kommen wir nun zu den negativen Punkten: Das angekündigte Need for Speed: Payback. Ich verstehe es ja, dass die Entwickler versuchen, eine Spielreihe am Leben zu halten, wenn sie bereits einen bekannten Namen hat. Aber der hier angekündigte Teil spricht wieder einmal dafür, dass sich EA vielleicht endlich von dieser Reihe trennen sollte. Ich mag Rennspiele und es gab auch NFS-Teile, die ich mochte. Aber was man von diesem Spiel gesehen hat, hat mich alles andere als überzeugt. Metroid Prime 4 - First Look - Nintendo E3 2017 Need For Speed Payback Gameplay Trailer - E3 2017 EA Play Press Conference Und zu guter Letzt: Remakes sind zurzeit total angesagt, das wissen wir alle. Und die Fanbase von Age of Empires ist auch sehr groß, das wissen wir ebenfalls (in meinen Augen die beste Strategiespiel-Reihe, die es bisher gab). Als ich erfuhr, dass es etwas zu AoE geben wird, war ich aus diesem Grund mehr als erfreut ... und dann kam die Ernüchterung, dass es nur ein Remake sein wird. Danke, für diesen Schlag ins Gesicht. Wild Hog Umgehauen hat mich auch The Crew 2, der zweite Teil des MMO-Rennspiels, das jetzt auch Boote und Flugzeuge umfasst. Das Ganze hat mich sehr an ein 2014 von Criterion Games gezeigtes Konzept für ein ähnliches Spiel erinnert, was mir damals schon gefallen hat, aus dem aber nie etwas geworden ist. Das Konzept von Super Mario Odyssey ist meiner Meinung nach unsinnig und total toll zugleich. Man kann mithilfe Marios Mütze andere Charaktere, Tiere und soger Autos einfach übernehmen und steuern. Nun lässt sich wahrscheinlich sehr viel Scheiß mit diesem Feature anstellen, jedoch hat man auch hier und da eine sehr clevere Einbindung ins Level. Beispielsweise kann man sich in „New Donk City“ in elektrischen Strom verwandeln und durch die Leitungen wandern, um auf Häuser etc. zu gelangen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, das Spiel zu spielen, wenn es am 27. Oktober erscheint. THE CREW 2 - E3 2017 - GAMEPLAY WALKTHROUGH-DEMO Ubisoft DE Super Mario Odyssey – Trailer der E3 2017 (Nintendo Switch) Jetzt will ich, als Konsolenspieler, mal einen Moment nutzen, um über die Xbox One X bzw. die finale Version von „Project Scorpio“ zu sprechen. Und auch wenn mich das ganze Getue um 4K nicht die Bohne interessiert, muss ich schon sagen: die gezeigten Spiele sahen schon sehr gut aus, unter anderem war da Microsofts Vorzeige-Rennspielserie Forza Motorsport und MS enttäuscht hier nicht. Forza Motorsport 7 bietet eine bombastische 4K-Grafik bei den gewohnten 60 FPS. Nebenbei gibt’s verbesserte Wettereffekte und über 700 Autos zum Launch. Komisch war auch die Vorstellung zu dem Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, was wahrscheinlich am komischen Genre-Mix aus Plattformer und rundenbasierter Strategie liegt (oder an dem Auftritt von Miyamoto). Abgesehen davon scheint das Spiel aber genau das zu sein, was man von einem Spiel mit den Rabbids erwartet ... leider. Forza Motorsport 7 - E3 2017 - 4K Announce Trailer Mario Rabbids Kingdom Battle - E3 2017 Ankündigungs-Trailer Ubisoft DE Und damit komme ich zum weniger guten der E3. Fangen wir an mit EAs ewigen Versuch, ein Need For Speed zu machen, das den Fans gefällt. NFS Payback heißt der Kandidat dieses Mal und hat auf der EA Play für ordentlichen Wirbel gesorgt. Das Gameplay sah so aus, wie ein Mix aus NFS The Run und Fast & Furious, und das für ein Need For Speed doch so wichtige Tuning wurde so ziemlich 1:1 aus dem letzten Teil übernommen; aber noch um Elemente erweitert, die schon sehr offensichtlich aus The Crew stammen. Die Reaktionen waren eher negativ, auch bei mir. Apropos negative Reaktionen, Bethesda versucht es nochmal mit bezahlten Mods. Diesmal machen sie es nicht über Steam, sondern über den eigens dafür gegründeten Creators Club in dem Content wie Waffen, Rüstungen usw. von Bethesda und der Community für Mikrotransaktionen angeboten wird. Laut Bethesda sind das jedoch keine bezahlten Mods und sie haben auch nicht die Intention, Spieler für Mods zahlen zu lassen. Ich glaube mal, dass das Ganze keine 2 Monate überleben wird. Bosso Den Reiz der Produktvorstellungen E3-„Pressekonferenzen“ macht für mich vor allem eines aus: Sich an die interessanten Stellen vorzuspulen, um zwischen den riesigen Blockbustern, Neuaufgüssen und Remakes die kleinen Juwelen zu entdecken. Insgesamt waren das dieses Mal fünf an der Zahl, die es direkt auf meine Wunschliste geschafft haben. Mit The Last Night erscheint nächstes Jahr ein wunderschöner Adventure-Titel für Xbox und PC, dessen Setting stark in die Kerbe von Blade Runner oder dem Indie-Adventure Gemini Rue schlägt. Nahe dystopische Zukunft: Einfach herrlich. In der Zukunft spielt auch BattleTech, eine PC-Umsetzung des gleichnamigen Tabletop-Spiels, einem Taktik-Klassiker bei dem man riesige Mechs durch die Landschaft bewegt. Da ich schon länger auf einen würdigen Nachfolger der MechCommander-Reihe warte, bin ich sehr gespannt auf das Ergebnis. Das dritte Spiel meiner Liste ist Griftlands von Klei Entertainment, die mich bisher schon mit Don't Starve, Shank und Mark of the Ninja jedes Mal begeistern konnten. Griftlands kommt als SciFi-Adventure-Rollenspiel in einer sehr schönen Cartoon-Grafik daher. Für meinen Geschmack fast schon ein wenig zu knuffig ist Tunic, das zuvor Secret Legend hieß, aber so gar nicht auf meinem Radar war. Das sicherlich nicht zufällig an die Zelda-Reihe erinnernde Spiel hat mich kurzerhand mit seiner liebevollen Grafik in den Bann gezogen; auch wenn vom eigentlichen Inhalt noch nicht so viel bekannt ist. Aber am allermeisten freue ich wohl auf The Artful Escape, dass ... wie soll man es beschreiben ... wirkt, als hätte man Joe Satriani, Steve Vai und Paul Gilbert mit ein paar bewusstseinserweiternden Substanzen verrührt und zu einem Action-Adventure verschmolzen. center|600px The Last Night Gameplay Footage from E3 2017 PC Gaming show Battletech Trailer and Developer Talk PC Gaming Show E3 2017 Tunic Gameplay Trailer PC Gaming Show E3 2017 Griftlands - E3 Announcement Trailer Größte Enttäuschung für mich war leider die Definitive Edition für Age of Empires. Vor 18 Jahren habe ich mit diesem Spiel meine Leidenschaft für die Echtzeitstrategie (und sogar die Antike) entdeckt. Aber ist es denn wirklich zu viel verlangt, mal wieder neue Pfade zu beschreiten, also ganz im Sinne der Reihe diese auch tatsächlich weiterzuentwickeln? Und jetzt kommt mir bitte keiner mit dem Totschlagargument „aber die AoE-Spiele sind so wie sie jetzt sind doch so perfekt“! Ach und: Kann bitte mal jemand das bei jedem Marketing-Buzzword jubelnde Publikum ohrfeigen? Danke. Ich geh jetzt nochmal die PC Gaming Show angucken, weil die so schön trocken war. <3 Cyanide3 Die E3 ist für mich eine Reizüberflutung von so vielen neuen Trailern, Ankündigungen und Spielen, sodass meine Liste von Lieblingsspielen immer länger und länger wird und ich jetzt schon befürchte, das ich durch diese noch pleite gehe. Mein persönliches Highlight war Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus, denn als Fan der Wolfenstein-Serie sprang mein Herz eine Etage höher, als ich vom Nachfolger erfuhr. Denn Irene Engel, eine der Antagonisten des ersten Titels, macht bis zur vollkommenen „Germanisierung“ Amerikas nicht Halt. Währenddessen versucht William Blazkowicz weiterhin, Öl in das Feuer der amerikanischen Revolution zu gießen, um seine Kinder in einem freien Amerika großziehen zu können. Ich freue mich darauf, neue Features ausprobieren zu können und zur Musik der späten 50er/frühen 60er meine Gegner nieder zu strecken (Muhaha!). Weitere Highlights waren Spiele im Setting einer dystopischen Zukunft mit Robotern. Lange Zeit hatte ich das Gefühl, dass der Trend in die Richtung geht, den Fokus auf Menschen zu setzen, die versuchen, sich in der von Technologie beherrschten Welt zurechtzufinden. Detroit: Become Human und Cyberpunk 2077 drehen den Spieß um, und wollen zeigen, wie es ist, sich als humanoider Roboter in die Gesellschaft der Menschen zu integrieren. Bei beiden Spielen wird die Messlatte durch Horizon: Zero Dawn und The Witcher 3 hochgesetzt. Aber ich hoffe, dass sie die zwei großen Meisterwerke überbieten können. Wolfenstein II The New Colossus – E3 2017-Enthüllungstrailer Detroit Become Human - PS4 Trailer E3 2017 Auch ich bin sehr großer Fan von kleineren Spielen, die Großes in sich bergen und nicht viel Rampenlicht brauchen. 2015 hatte dies Life is Strange bewiesen und umso größer war die Freude auf den 31. August 2017 abzuwarten. Denn dann erscheint mit Life is Strange – Before the Storm ein Prequel und die Geschichte rund um das zeitreisende Mädchen Maxine Caulfield geht weiter. Weiterhin verfolgen werde ich Spiele wie Get Even, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 (Da musste dringend ein Neues her!) und Cuphead, das nun endlich seit zwei Jahren ein offizielles Release-Datum für den 29. September 2017 bekommen hatte. Life is Strange Before the Storm - PS4 Announce Trailer E3 2017 Cuphead on Xbox One and Windows 10 Um es kurz und schmerzlos zu machen: Meine größte Enttäuschung und mein „Ich rolle mit den Augen“-Moment war die Vorstellung von Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle. Ich bin müde von den vielen japanischen Crossovern wie Marvel vs. Capcom oder Mario & Sonic. Was kommt denn noch auf uns zu? Mortal Kombat vs. Nintendo? Wie sieht es mit euch? Stimmt ihr den Meinungen hier zu? Seid ihr komplett anderer Meinung? Was waren eure Highlights oder Enttäuschungen der diesjährigen E3? Lasst es uns in den Kommentaren wissen! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Gaming-Taskforce